SUMMER S NOT HOT
by DONA-18
Summary: La banda iCarly se va de vacaciones a HAWAII, ahi conocen a 3 chicos,que hacen ver a Sam la realidad.   CREANME ES UNA HISTORIA SEDDIE.
1. PROMO

**LLEGO LA HORA DE EL…**

-¿Qué creen?-pregunto Spencer a los chicos.

-¿Que?-preguntaron al unísono.

**¡VERANO!**

-WWWWWW-gritaron de emoción.

**DE LA HERMOSA, CREATIVA Y DIVERTIDA, CREADORA DE:**** UN CASO DE DETECTIVES**** Y ****MAGIA EN LA WEB**

-¡HO! Chicos ella es…

**¡DONA-18!**

-WWWWWW SI WWWWW-los chicos aplaudían y aclamaban sin parar.

**Y AHORA…**

-Justo aquí frente a ustedes muchachitos y desconocidos, una gran obra de arte llamada…

**SUMMER´S NOT HOT**

-Solo aquí en…-decía la castaña.

** PROXIMAMENTE.**

**ESCRITA POR: DONA-18**

**DIRIGIDA POR: DONA-18**

**PRODUCIDA POR: DONA-18**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESTE ES SOLO EL PROMO EL CAP. LO SUBIRE MÑANA O PASADO.<strong>_


	2. PROLOGO

**HEY! QUE ONDA? AQUÍ LES DEJO EL PRIMER CAP. OFICIAL DE ESTE FIC.**

Carly, Sam y Freddie estaban en el apartamento de la primera, sentados en el sofá de la sala, preparando el próximo iCarly, cuando llega Spencer corriendo.

C: Que sucede Spencer?

S: Si porque tan agitado Spens?

SP: Pues verán chicas, y chico, estaba con calceto y su abuela viendo series policiacas, cuando se nos ocurrió… ¿Por qué no embarrarnos mantequilla en el cuerpo y luego…? –iva a continuar pero Carly lo interrumpió.

C: Si mejor ve directo al punto.-dijo mientras todos lo veían con cara de asco.

SP: De acuerdo, el punto es…¡NOS VAMOS A HAWAII!

C,S&F: WWWWWWWWWWWWW-gritaban los chicos de emoción.

F: Y cuando nos vamos?

SP: Mañana así que vayan a empacar.-los chicos corrieron a sus casas para empacar. Un par de horas después terminaron, pero como ya era tarde decidieron irse directo a dormir.

**LAMENTO QUE SEA CORTO PERO ES TODO LO QUE PUEDO PONER EN EL PROLOGO,PROMETO SUBIR EL OTRO CAP. PRONTO.**


	3. HOLA SOY DRAKE

**HOLA QUE TAL? YO OTRA VEZ. AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAP.**

CAP3: LLEGAMOS.

Sam iva entrando al apartamento Shay con su mochila y una maleta.

S: ¡ Que onda? Mamá llego y trae consigo un gran cargamento de grasitos y chocolates!-dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

C: Hola Sam, veo que estas preparada.-dijo bajando mientras bajaba las escaleras con dos maletas.

F: ¡Que hay chicas! ¿ya están listas para ir a Hawái?-dijo mientras entraba al departamento con una maleta.

S: Eso no te incumbe Freddraro.

Freddie rodo los ojos ante el comentario de Sam.

C: Si, ya estamos listas.

SP:¡CHICOS! ¿listos para viajar?

C, S&F: Claro que si.

SP: Bien entonces vamos.

Los chicos se fueron al avión. Y mientras en algún lugar de Hawái.

M: Oigan bobos, me voy a la playa.

J: Espera nosotros también queremos ir.

D: Si, voy en busca de algunas nenas que quieran que les ponga algo de bloqueador.

Mientras la banda iCarly ya estaba a la playa del bello Hawái…

SP: Oigan chicos ustedes vayan a nadar, mientras yo are la barbacoa.

S: Mmmmmmmmmm barbacoa.

Seguido de eso fueron a nadar, y mientras…

DRAKE P.O.V.

Estábamos en la playa, Josh había ido a hacer pipi, y ese monstruo que se hace llamar Megan, estaba bronceándose, y yo, yo estaba buscando a alguna chica que quiera que le ponga algo de bloqueador y...o hay una linda, y también sexy. SAM P.O.V.

Iva saliendo del agua, tenia puesto un bikini azul y Spencer me había puesto una gran flor que encontramos en el camino, en el cabello, según yo me veía ridícula, pero los demás decían que me veía bien…quien sabe…un chico se me acerco, se veía bien, bastante bien, tenia el pelo castaño, algo largo, era de piel blanca, también era delgado, y se veía algo sexy, era como un sueño…un sueño del que no quería despertar.

D: Hola, soy Drake.-me dijo.

S: Sam.-le dije yo.

D: WOW Que blanca, ¿eres de aquí?-me pregunto

S: No, soy de Seattle, pero vine con mis amigos para pasar las vacaciones aquí.-le conteste.

D: AAAaaa, pues de seguro no querrás quemarte y arruinar tu bella piel.-dijo en tono algo coqueto, al que presupuesto yo le correspondí.

S: Puesss, no, supongo que no.-respondí de igual manera que el hablo.

D: ¿Quieres que te ponga algo de bloqueador?

S: Mmmmm, de acuerdo.-le respondí sonriente. Luego nos fuimos lejos del agua a una toalla. CARLY P.O.V.

Estaba sentada en una toalla, junto a Spencer que cocinaba, estaba admirando a las personas, las parejas, los niños, a un chico lindo poniéndole bloqueador a Sam, y…¡ESPERA!¿un chico lindo poniéndole bloqueador a Sam?

C: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grite de la emoción. Luego Freddie llego corriendo y me pregunto…

F:¿Carly que te sucede?-lo dijo algo agitado.

SP: Si Carly ¿Qué ocurre?-lo corroboro Spencer.

C: ¡MIREN!-les dije señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Sam con el chico.

Spencer se veía sorprendido, no se porque pero, creo que Freddie se notaba algo mas…¿enojado?...

°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°*#°**TAN TAN TAN,LAMENTO DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO,SOLO DEJEN REVIEWS.**


End file.
